The Art of Storms
by Teruragi
Summary: From the very beginning, storms have been symbolic to Shion. It was during one of these storms that he met Nezumi. How will Nezumi react now? NezumiXShion. Contains lemons in second chapter... don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ragi here. The inspiration for this piece came to me quite randomly. I'm sure the idea has been used too many times before but I just feel the insatiable urge to write it! Please bear with me. This came to me when I was walking my dogs in a storm. We've had a drought for several months so it just seems so refreshing and amazing! It has spurred me into a writing frenzy! (To Teru: Gomen! I know we talk about fic ideas together but this just came to me!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6… not even a little bit.**

Shion opens his eyes as a harsh crashing sound breaks into his comfortable sleep. The musty smell of books calms his beating heart almost immediately as his eyes adjust to the dark room that he's shared with Nezumi for many months. Nothing seems out of place. Nezumi is still sleeping soundly next to him. At the sight of his friend, Shion smiles. A stray strand of wavy raven hair crosses Nezumi's face, only to be brushed back by Shion.

For a moment, Shion is confused as to why Nezumi is still asleep. He has always been a light sleeper, awake at the slightest disturbance but for some reason, he's still calmly breathing with his eyes closed. Shion sinks back down to try and fall asleep once again. If Nezumi is still comfortable, then there is no need to be worried about crashes in the night.

Just when Shion closes his red eyes once more, there is another loud crash. This one doesn't startle Shion, however. In fact, it sets all of his nerve endings into an excited frenzy as if his soul has been set on fire. He knows that sound all too well. With a giant smile across his child-like features, Shion jumps out of bed and throws his tan jacket on before bolting out the door. The crashing noises are joined by the fevered sound of rain hitting against the ground. A gust of icy wind greets Shion as he finally steps outside.

The world appears to be a painting fit to be called a masterpiece. The ruins of buildings and rubble set a sad backdrop to the lively sky. Bolts of white-hot lightning streak across the sky like the roots of some magnificent oak tree. They spread across the grey/black clouds as if knowing their brilliance would only be made more extravagant from the contrast. The rain itself is so thick that everything seems to be lost in a pale haze. Even the ruins seem to gain a surreal quality about them.

Shion captures the entire moment with arms raised high. The pellets of water strike his face as if they were shards of ice but it didn't hurt. In fact, Shion loved the feeling. Bitter coldness worked its way into his bones but he only walked further into the storm. His teeth chatter but it seems only to create more of a fantastic atmosphere. Shion spins with the wind whirling around him as if their combined power could lift him into the stormy sky. His skin has gained a deathly pallor but Shion ignores the fact that he's lost all feeling in his extremities. All that matters is the power he feels from the raging storm.

Back in the room, Nezumi turns over in his sleep only to find emptiness. His eyes shoot open as soon as the fact that Shion is missing registers. He jumps out of bed, dressed only in his boxers. There appears to be no signs of struggle as if someone came in to kidnap Shion. It only takes another second for Nezumi to see that Shion's favorite coat is gone. A chill creeps down his spine as thunder shakes the room. Outright fear envelops Nezumi's thoughts. Nothing else matters but for the fact that Shion is gone and storm is going on outside. He rushes to put on his boots and a jacket before bursting out of the room to find Shion. He gets into the dark hallway only to feel a cold breeze work its way towards him. Nezumi rushes to the open door that leads outside. What he sees leaves him speechless.

The entire world seems to be alive. The rain, the lightning, the wind, and the harsh thunder cause a strange artificial life to everything around him. What truly catches his eyes, however, is a silhouette spinning in the center of it all. He can't make out a single feature of the person but there's not a single doubt in his mind that he's gazing upon the form of Shion standing in the rain.

A smile breaks Nezumi of his fear. The memory of seeing Shion for the first time resurfaces. There was a massive storm and he was drawn to the second story of a lone house where the unknowing Shion screamed into the storm. At that time he was still ignorant of what life in No. 6 was actually like. He had brown hair and eyes, still free of the wasp that changed him forever. Nezumi's smile fades suddenly as his hearts swells at the other memory. Shion begged to be killed while he tried to extract the killer bee and then afterwards when he noticed that his appearance has changed.

Nezumi closes his eyes as he imagines Shion as his now. Though he can't see it through the fog of the rain, he knows a pink scar wraps all around Shion's body, ending on his left cheek. Nezumi can't count how many times he's wanted to trace that scar over and over again. It is a constant reminder to Shion that things will never be the same as it was before. The world is revealing itself to be a vile reflection of human's greed.

Shion can't help as a bubble of laughter escapes from between his now blue lips. The whole situation seems too amazing to be real. Why hadn't he realized how beautiful storms were before? Still at the entrance to their home, Nezumi hears Shion and breaks out of his reverie. There is no telling how long Shion has been out in this freezing weather.

Nezumi hurries across the muddy ground, seeming to hardly make any progress as more and more features become clear on Shion. His skin is paler than normal and just by looking at Shion's fingers Nezumi can tell they are as cold as ice. He finally makes it to Shion after what seems like an eternity and holds the soaking boy in his arms.

Shion looks up at him, red eyes glowing. "Do you remember when we danced here while the sun set? You have no idea how much I wanted to stay in your arms forever like that." Shion leans his head against the taller boy's chest. "Even so, I think I like this moment even more. I love you."

Nezumi barely hears this because of his shock at Shion's condition. The poor boy seems to be hypothermic. He wraps his arms tightly around Shion. "Let's hurry and go inside, ok?"

Feeling Nezumi's warmth, Shion finally realizes how cold he actually is. Unable to feel his feet, Shion latches onto Nezumi, quietly hoping that he wouldn't drop him, telling him to walk on his own. To his pleasant surprise, however, Nezumi carries Shion back inside. He wastes no time stripping Shion of all of his drenched clothing. The smaller boy blushes but Nezumi doesn't seem to care. All he's worried about is making sure that Shion doesn't get hurt. He uses a towel to help dry Shion and dresses him in a fresh set of clothes. Shion merely lets Nezumi do all of this to him. The impact of how cold he actually is seems to only make him colder. His muscles are so frozen he can't even shiver. Finally, Nezumi places a thick blanket around Shion.

The white-haired boy pulls the blanket closer but he warms up no faster. Nezumi looks to him with concern. "You still cold?" Shion can only nod in reply. His teeth are chattering too much to form a sentence. Suddenly, Nezumi sits down on the bed, pulling Shion onto him. Shion's heart begins to beat rapidly as Nezumi's hands snake around him and latch together.

Nezumi lies down, taking Shion with him, holding him as close as possible. Finally, heat begins to return to Shion's skin as he steals it from Nezumi. It isn't long before feeling makes its way back into his fingers and toes. The storm outside rumbles to a stop and peace washes over Shion as he falls asleep in Nezumi's arms.

Nezumi, however, is unable to sleep. He is still worried about the boy. "You're such an idiot sometimes." The sleeping white-head makes no reply. "I wonder how I'm able to put up with you. You may have grown older since we first met but you are no more mature. No. 6 has trained you to be an ignorant little puppy." Nezumi nuzzles his face into the junction of Shion's shoulder and neck. "That being so, why can't I let you go? You're so helpless and childish but I can't help but to worry about you." He tries holding Shion even closer. His heart goes into a flurry when Shion grunts in discomfort. "What is it about you that causes me feel this way?" His cheek grows numb from resting against Shion's still cold skin. "You're such an idiot sometimes."

Shion opens his eyes when a new smell overshadows that of age-old tomes. He can't define any single scent but it causes his mouth to water. Finally, he sees Nezumi cooking a pot of stew near the entrance. Shion laughs openly at the absurdness of the situation. "What?" Nezumi hisses.

"I've never really seen you cook. I'm scared to find out what it tastes like!"

Oddly enough, red color begins to rise on Nezumi's cheeks. "I'm sure it'll be fine! You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Shion wraps the blanket closer to himself. "Well, seeing as you've took the effort to try something new, I suppose I won't pass it up."

For some unknown reason, this makes Nezumi smile. He pours a little into two bowls and walks over to Shion, who is still sitting on the edge of the bed. When Nezumi hands one to Shion, Shion lets the warmth flow into his fingers as the thick scent wafts up to his nose. Even without eating any of it, it begins to warm him on the inside as well. After drawing in the heat from the bowl, Shion finally takes his first bite.

"This… this is really good, Nezumi!"

The raven haired boy doesn't answer. Instead he stares into his stew as if trying to find the answer to life. "Was it true?"

Startled, Shion looks to his friend. "Was what true?"

Taking his spoon, Nezumi stirs the food in his bowl. "In the rain… I don't think you were in your right mind though. But you said you… you said that you loved me."

All the muscles in Shion's body go rigid. "I said that?"

Hearing the disbelieving tone in Shion's voice, Nezumi's heart begins to break. Nezumi mentally hits himself. _How could I be so stupid? How could Shion possibly love me? I'm a man after all and so is he. He's probably in love with his good friend. What was her name again? Safu… yes. He's probably in love with Safu and last night's confession was caused by the cold addling his brain. How could I be so stupid? He would hate me if he knew how I felt for him._

Nezumi stands up, face expressionless. "I understand." For a moment he glances at Shion, blue eyes aflame with sadness at a one-sided passion. Shion, however, doesn't catch this and watches as Nezumi leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. A small rat scampers up to Shion, looking up at him with emotionless robotic eyes.

With a tear in his eye, Shion runs a finger down the rat's soft body. "I guess Nezumi doesn't love me back after all…"

Moonlight secretly records this before leaving Shion all alone once again. He disappears beneath the door after his creator. Shion, however, holds the bowl of stew until it grows cold and inedible. A feeling of emptiness pervades the room but Shion doesn't mind. He's gotten used to being alone.

**A/N: So as I wrote this, I decided I wouldn't make it a lemon. However, if I get enough reviews from you amazing readers I may just add a second chapter! ;) So… please review! I do love hearing your thoughts! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you, my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm very sorry I left the story like that. In a way, I knew it had to be a little sad but I'm not exactly sure why. Perhaps things will be set right in this next (and probably final) installment of "The Art of Storms." Just remember that reviews to me are special and I'm open to story ideas you want filled. I can't promise anything but I will do my best.**

**Dedication: This is for my very good friend whom we affectionately call Toboe. This is for her because she is the one who introduced me to No. 6. I hope you enjoy this, Toboe.**

**(P.S. I didn't own anything before and I still don't own anything now.)**

Nezumi wanders outside where the sun is beginning to peek out from behind the last of the rain clouds. Watery yellow beams cast freckles upon the ground. Nezumi stands in one of these natural spotlights and lets the energy seep through his skin. It's no longer cold outside but his heart seems frozen and slow.

A rebellious tear burns a scar down his right cheek. "This isn't like me. Why should I be crying over that little burden?" Even as Nezumi says this, he can feel how there is no power behind his words. Shion has grown so dear to him despite his attempts to ward any feelings away. There is something precious within him that Nezumi wants to preserve, though he knows not what it is.

He slowly wanders to where half of a wall is still standing despite all the years of wear and tear. He slides down against it, the rough bricks tugging at his jacket. The clouds pass overhead, casting shadows over Nezumi once again. Everything seems so still. There is not the slightest sound: no birds, no wind, not even the sound of a cricket. Dead is the only way for Nezumi to describe the horror with.

_I'm such a fool. From the very beginning I knew growing close to Shion would result in nothing but pain. I should have let that wasp kill him or better yet, never rescued him in the first place. He's just a No. 6 brat. Still, he has something that I've always desired: innocence. He hasn't seen death and destruction as I have. I was an idiot to think that he could ever fall for someone as messed up as I am._ Nezumi's thoughts continue as such until a sound finally breaks the unearthly silence: sobbing.

Shion has not moved from his place on the edge of the bed. Moonlight is long gone so there is no one for him to find solace with. Everything is shed in a new light. The scent of dusty books is suffocating. The bed has almost no support and all the corners of the room seem to be littered with as yet undiscovered crawlies. Shion roughly wipes his eyes and stands. "That's it, I'm leaving. There's nothing left for me here." He makes his way to the door. "At least back in the city I will be able to see my mother and Safu. They will be there for me."

Moonlight scurries as fast as robotically possible across rubble as he tries to locate his creator. Though he may only be a piece of machinery, he can discern when something is amiss between his creator and the friendly human. Though he's not exactly sure what he recorded from the white-haired boy, he can feel the weight that came with the words. Some robotic cognition device within Moonlight told him to replay what Shion said to his creator, Nezumi. What effect it will have on him, there is no telling. Moonlight just had the sense that he needed to replay the message to Nezumi as soon as possible.

Blue eyes snap wide open when a familiar noise joins Nezumi's soft whimpers. It is the faint sound of little nails scraping against rocks and debris. A shadowy figure darts across the ground at an alarming speed. Nezumi is calm as Moonlight stops before him. A disjointed thought catches at the back of Nezumi's mind. _Shion gave Moonlight his name._

The black rat faces the wall that Nezumi is leaning against and projects an image onto the bricks. The face of Shion seems to engrave in Nezumi's head. He is in the same spot as when Nezumi left the room but now Shion's eyes are filled with glistening diamonds. "I guess Nezumi doesn't love me back after all…"

The clip ends as soon as it starts. Moonlight, registering the fact that his creator is affected by the recording, takes off. Shion's voice hits Nezumi's ears full force. It seems like a curse and a beautiful piece of music at the same time. "Doesn't love me back," the raven haired boy parrots. "Shion. Does that mean you actually love me? Is all of this a giant misunderstanding?" Irrational fear grips Nezumi's chest at the thought. Heart beating uncharacteristically fast, Nezumi glances to where his home resides. Shion appears at that exact moment and the two lock eyes for what seems like eternity. Even from the distance, Nezumi can see the tears in Shion's eyes.

Suddenly, Shion turns away and begins bolting towards the great wall that separates No. 6 from the real world. "Shion!" The single world escapes Nezumi's lips, layered thick with emotions. This causes Shion to pause for only a millisecond before he begins to run again. It is all futile though. Nezumi charges across the ground, easily closing the gap between them. He reaches out and grabs Shion's hand, pulling them both to a jarring stop.

Shion turns to face Nezumi, preparing to tell him that he's leaving for No. 6. As soon as red and blue eyes lock, Nezumi leans forward, touching his lips against Shion's. It is simple, chaste. It is a test kiss for Nezumi. This will prove whether or not Shion reciprocates his feelings. The white haired boy in question freezes for a second before relaxing into Nezumi's lips. They remain in this position for a minute before Shion pulls back.

"Do you truly love me?" he asks with a weak voice.

A smirk crosses Nezumi's face. "Words are meaningless. Actions are all that matter." With that, Nezumi pulls Shion closer, locking their lips once again. Shion relaxes completely into the kiss as Nezumi gets slightly more aggressive with it. Nezumi suddenly pulls back and holds Shion tightly in his arms. "What do you say we head back inside?" he whispers low in Shion's ear.

Red color spreads over Shion's pale face, unexpectedly. There was something in Nezumi's voice that caused his heart to begin racing faster than ever before. There was the love in his voice, there was no denying that but there was something else… something darker. That isn't to say Shion was scared. No, the thought only makes him shiver with willing anticipation. Blood rushes through his veins, hot as the sun.

With a small grin, he slips his hand into Nezumi's. "Ok."

As Nezumi leads them down into the shelter that they call their home, Shion stares at how his and Nezumi's fingers are intertwined. The raven haired person has rough hands, probably caused from years of secret work that Shion is still unsure of but the grip is gentle, loving. However, they tighten for a moment when they enter their small room.

Nezumi sits Shion at the edge of the bed and gives him a light kiss on his forehead. He then looks solemnly into his newfound loves eyes. "If you ever want me to stop, just say so okay? Or if I… I hurt you in any way. Alright?"

At the moment, Shion only cares about how close his face is to Nezumi's. He's seen the other's features so many times before but up close, he's only all the more stunning. He wraps an arm around Nezumi's neck, feeling hotter than before. "I trust you, Nezumi."

The way his love says his name urges Nezumi to lean forward slowly. He presses his lips against the smooth ones belonging to Shion. He leans back onto the bed, red eyes closed and moaning into Nezumi's mouth. Two sets of hands run across the others skin beneath obstructive clothing and it doesn't take long before Nezumi gets sick of the bothersome clothes.

He slowly breaks away from Shion, wanting to caress and love him. He wastes no time with taking off the layers covering his chest including the scarf. The cold air sends jolts of electricity underneath his skin. It only makes him crave Shion's warmth even more. The albino stares up at his savior, his love with greedy eyes. Nezumi is fit, the very image of a god and he wonders how he ever captured the attention of such a wonder. The heat coursing through his body only intensifies as this god hovers over him once again, so full of love and lust.

The two reconnect lips once more. Shion grants Nezumi entry as soon as Nezumi requested it with a simple lick of the others bottom lip. They push deeper into the kiss than ever before, fueled by rampaging emotions and while Shion is distracted by this, Nezumi begins to undress him. Layers of clothing pile around them but neither seems to care. All that matters is the feel of each other's fingertips lightly running across skin, grabbing handfuls of hair, and holding the each other close. All of the light teasing becomes too much for Nezumi and be begins to nibble at Shion's neck then following it up to his left ear where he lightly kisses the shell.

Shion begins to pant heavily. The space between his legs are getting unbearable painful and the hush of Nezumi's breath in his ear isn't helping either. A loud moan escapes from his throat as a pair of hands begins to work at his pants. There is an unbearable amount of friction as Nezumi strips Shion of all but his boxers. He grins at the little tent and kisses the top through the fabric. With this, a small whine escapes Shion. Nezumi kisses a trail up Shion's body, eyes never leaving that of Shion's flushed face.

He leans over his uke and once again speaks into his ear. "Shion, you are too cute for your own good. Everything you say, everything you do, it drives me crazy but in a good way." Nezumi latches onto a remaining strand of humanity. "Are you still ok with me? With this?"

It takes a moment for Shion to find his voice, despite the moaning. "Keep going. Please Nezumi." Red eyes shoot open when Nezumi places a very sweet kiss on his lips before straightening up again, discarding all other pieces of clothing. Once again, Shion sees a god before him, in more ways than one. Just the sight of Nezumi causes Shion to throb ever so painfully.

Nezumi returns to ravishing his little lover with kisses, licks, and nips. Shion can't help but to groan and moan as sensations overwhelm his nerve endings. He feels as one of Nezumi's rough hands run up his side, how a slick tongue is teasing his chest, and the feeling of Nezumi _grinding_ against him. Waves of pleasure wrack through his body and he clenches at Nezumi's bare back, wailing with passion.

Finally, unable to wait much longer, Nezumi sticks three fingers into Shion's gaping mouth. Without even being told to do so, Shion begins to coat each finger with an adequate amount of saliva, cheeks burning as he sense Nezumi's eyes staring at him coat his fingers.

Deeming them worthy, Nezumi pulls his fingers out and aligns them with Shion's entrance. Then comes the torturous process of preparing Shion for what is to happen. It seems to take hours when the reality is only a few minutes pass. As Nezumi withdraws his fingers, he once again asks Shion if what he is doing is okay. All that matters is his lover's pleasure and comfort. He doesn't want to be the only one enjoying himself.

But Shion _is _enjoying himself. He's beside himself in utmost pleasure. To think that he never did this before with Nezumi is earth shattering because the closeness he gets is a reward in itself. He's here with the love of his life, feeling things he never thought possible, and he's happy. He hasn't been happy like this in such a long time. He gives the indication to continue, unable to speak.

Nezumi leans down for a passionate kiss as he slowly pushes his manhood into Shion. The uke bites his lip to hold back a wail of pain. He knows Nezumi would stop if he knew that he was hurting so much and he wanted Nezumi to feel great pleasure as well. Besides, he trusts his life to the raven haired savior over him.

After a few slow, test thrusts, Shion screams out his lovers name with bliss filled tears rolling out his eyes. The sight and sound of Shion pushes Nezumi completely to the point of no return. His speed and power increases until he can barely keep his eyes open.

"I love you Shion. I love you so much it hurts."

"Nezumi, Nezumi," Shion repeats as if there was nothing else in the world but him and this moment they are sharing. Without warning, Nezumi reaches a hand down and begins to stroke Shion's length in perfect timing with his thrusts. The combination is too much for Shion to handle. His stomach coils up like a spring before unwinding rapidly, shooting his seed all over their chests. Glittering white stars against a black background takes over his vision.

It's not a moment later that Nezumi releases inside of his small albino. He rides out the following orgasm with a few lazy thrusts before pulling out and lying beside him. He wraps him in his arms, uncaring of the world around them. He kisses Shion tenderly, watching as the smaller one falls into a deep sleep. It isn't long afterwards that Nezumi follows him into oblivion.

~Three days later~

"Hey, Shion. Your mother sent a message here for you."

The two have gotten closer than ever since their revelation not long ago. Just being near to one another made hearts flutter and smiles break. However, this wasn't one of those occasions. For some reason, Shion is apprehensive as Nezumi hands him the little slip of paper. He makes no indication that he knows what's on the little note but he seems as upset as Shion is. The room spins around Shion as the spindly writing of Karan's leaps out at him.

"_Shion. I need you home immediately. There's an emergency. Mom."_

For a very long minute, he simply stares at the characters before him. What could it mean? Is she sick? Did something happen to the bakery? What is it that makes her writing seem so intense? Fear grips his hearts almost as much as the sadness does.

Nezumi reaches out and seizes Shion's wrist firmly. "What's going on? Are you ok?" Shion notices the calloused touch of the one he loves so much but the smoothness of the paper also holds a place in his heart. There is such urgency in Karan's writing but there is also fear in Nezumi's grip. Shion's face contorts into a scowl as thoughts blaze burning trails through his mind.

"Nezumi, I-I think I need to go home… to No. 6."

Everything in the room stops. No breath is inhaled. Hearts stop their beating. The spiders freeze in their webs. The silence that ensues is almost like a living being all in itself. It swirls around the couple, whispering the tales of fate into their unhearing ears. It steals away all life, making the world nothing but a wonderfully painted picture. Even tears are unable to form in the suffocating pressure pervading the room.

Almost as if a breeze swept through the room, Shion suddenly drops the slip of paper and falls to his knees, head buried in his hands. Horrendous sobs fill the air with their sounds of despair. Searing tears burn scars down Shion's pale cheeks, flowing faster than light. In a second, Nezumi is on his knees beside Shion, wrapping his long arms around him. His cheeks are damped by rebellious tears as well, despite his best effort to try and remain calm.

"I'm sure there isn't anything to be worried about."

Shion buries his head into Nezumi's chest. "Something's wrong with Mom and she needs me. I'm so torn. I love you but I love her too." Two heaving sobs prevent Shion from continuing for a moment. "I don't know what to do."

They remain in their comforting embrace for five long minutes. Life is just a broken stage where demons pull the strings to create havoc in a seemingly perfect world. They set it up in such a way that will make the characters believe that everything is fine just the way it is. Then they get their sick desire fulfilled by ruining everything. Shion hates those demons. Too many times they have played with his life and this time is no exception. There is no simple solution to this problem.

Steeling himself, Nezumi releases his hold on Shion. "You should go." _I love you enough to let you go. _"Your mom is strong. If she is so intent on getting you back then that means something is amiss." _She needs you more than I. _"Besides, you can always come back." As soon as he said this, both the speaker and the listener know this is a lie. In no way would Shion be able to traverse the streets of No. 6 again. He's still wanted by the government. Even if he isn't, something is bound to happen that will sever Shion's ties to the West District. If Shion leaves, there is no way he may meet with Nezumi again.

Shion tries to deny anything and everything. He wants to stay with Nezumi. It hasn't been long since they realized how much they need each other and fate is already planning on tearing them apart. Life has never been easy for Shion but this must be the peak of misery. He is the epitome of unlucky. Nezumi suddenly gives him a long, yet simple kiss.

"We will still be able to communicate. I can send one of the rats to you with messages. Besides, it's not like I'll forget about you. And someday, perhaps the wall will come down and we will meet again. You will always have a home in West District. When things reach their lowest point, the only way to go is up. Things will get better ok? Go home."

Shion pulls the barriers up around his heart. Nezumi is right. He should go to his mother. It may take months, years, decades, but Shion is sure he will be able to see Nezumi again. It may not be in this lifetime but one day…

"Ok," he manages to reply. "I'm returning to No. 6." His words are as shaky as his heart. The world is crumbling around them and he can only watch as the destruction ruins everything. Breaking Shion's loathing, a white robotic rat scurries up his clothes, coming to a stop on his shoulder. "Oh, Hamlet."

Nezumi stands, casting his sight away from his star crossed lover. "Take him with you. We can talk to each other through Moonlight and Hamlet."

Shion runs a finger down the back of the small robot. "It won't be the same…"

"No," Nezumi agrees. "It's the best we've got, though."

Shion springs to his feet, wrapping his arms around Nezumi, causing Hamlet to cling on for dear life. He breathes in the very essence that is Nezumi. He hears the solid thumping of his heart and the way his lungs sound when they inhale and exhale. He loves every part of Nezumi without exception. Everything that makes him Nezumi is special from his gruff personality, to his soulful eyes, and even the constant sound of his heart. Shion wouldn't change him for the world.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"We will meet again." With this, Nezumi places a light kiss on the top of Shion's head, never wanting the moment to end. With reluctant finality, Nezumi pushes Shion away without making any eye contact. "You should go before I try and stop you."

Without exchanging another word, Shion turns around and walks out the door. It isn't until he's outside before he starts to cry once again. He wants to go home but he wants to stay with Nezumi. Both are so special to him but right now, his mother needs him for whatever reason. Nezumi can wait. Nezumi will wait. Of that, Shion is sure.

He walks steadily towards the overbearing white wall. Between him and this wall lies what he's become accustomed to for the last few months. Rolling fields of dirt and rubble give way to a haggard area called the West District. In that place is Dogkeeper's hotel, the homes of people not good enough to belong in No. 6, and reality. It is what life truly is. It bears so much misfortune, just like Shion.

Shion rubs Hamlet's head with the tip of his finger. "It looks like it's just you and me for a while, huh?"

Expecting just a squeak in reply, Shion is surprised when he hears Nezumi's voice from within Hamlet. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

With that, a sad smile breaks Shion's features. He walks forward with renewed vigor. Someday, they will meet again.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for many things. This is my first real lemony work so I know it's bad. Please don't hurt me, I did my best. I'm also sorry for how it all ended. To me, it seemed there was no other way to end it. No matter how horrible I did, I put my heart and soul into this piece so be nice. *sweatdrop* Be that as it may, I still love reviews. It makes me feel like I actually accomplished something. Tell me if you hated it but please be aware that I'm sensitive. Let it to me gently. Alright, hugglez to you all! 'Ragi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo. It's 'Ragi again. I was talking with Teru soon after I put up what was supposed to be the final "Art of Storms" chapter and he suggested a third chapter, whipping out the plotline in a flash. I couldn't help myself so I made this. This one-shot turned into a trilogy of chapters. I almost want to curse you, Teru, for bringing up another addition to "Art of Storms" but I love writing about Shion and Nezumi too much to be angry. So, without further ado: the last chapter of "Art of Storms." (We think)**

**Dedication: This chapter is for another one of my dear friends who we call Oni. She created an account on here: Oni-kyoukan. Thank you for supporting Teru and I, Oni!**

Getting inside No. 6 was no easy feat. Shion retraced his steps and went through the sewers, sneaking passed security and cameras. How he was able to pull it off, he doesn't even know. But now he is drawing closer to the place he used to call home.

He smells it before he sees it. The alluring scent of the bakery drifts into his nose as if drawing him forward. He can smell the oddly sweet scent of bread. Then he catches the scent of an all too familiar treat, cherry pie. That pie was eaten when Nezumi came into his life. It was eaten the last time Shion saw his dear mother. Now it is waiting for his return as if nothing has changed since he's left. The memory of the taste leaves Shion wanting water or something to wash it away. It tastes bitter.

The sign that says "Karan's Bakery" sways in the slight wind, as if waving. Shion steels himself, running a finger over the white fur of Hamlet. He almost expects Nezumi's voice to break out of the furry robot but all he gets in reply is a squeak. He sighs, finally pulling the door open.

Before he has any time to breathe, two arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. The tears begin to spill unexpectedly with the sudden display of affection. The smell of the food is more overwhelming than before. The comforting arms of Karan, however, are more than welcome.

"I've missed you so much, Shion." Her arms stiffen and she pulls back. "What in heavens did you do? You smell like sewage!"

"I had to swim through… wait, that doesn't matter. Are you okay? What is this emergency you were talking about in your note?"

At this, Karan turns her eyes away from her son. "Well, there really wasn't an emergency… I just missed you so much and I wanted to see you. I didn't expect you to look like that though. How did you get your eyes to change?"

At the sudden change of topic, Shion's heart drops into the pit of his stomach. Bitter tears begin to erase those of happiness. "Are… are you saying that there isn't an emergency? I came here because of nothing? Left… left Nezumi for no reason?"

Suddenly Hamlet lets out a surprised squeak. "Shion! Shion can you hear me?"

Both pain and relief floods through Shion. "Nezumi…"

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to you. Moonlight broke somehow so I'm talking through Cravat right now. Are you ok? Is your mother ok?" His tone comes out fevered and anxious. The concern is evident in his voice.

Karan looks deeply into her son's eyes, pleading for forgiveness. Shion's face softens at this. She clearly meant no harm by getting him to come home and he can understand her side of the story. Still, there is a deep aching in his chest. "Everything's fine here, Nezumi."

The lonesome mother watches as her son sulks up the stairs to go into his old bedroom. It isn't long before a faint whimpering sound travels down to the shop. Karan clutches at her heart. All she wanted was to see her beloved son again and make sure that he truly was alive and well. Can one blame her for such motherly concern? He is the only family she has left and to be torn away from him is a fate worse than death. All she wanted was her son but the one who came back is different not only in appearance but also in attitude. Something must have happened while in the West District to have changed him so. Curious to discover this cause, Karan silently works her way up the wooden stairs and to the door of Shion.

"_I should have stayed, Nezumi." _Shion's voice. Karan hears the metallic answer from the robotic rat but it's so faint that she cannot discern what was said. _"Yes, I know this was for Mom but… I miss you so much, already."_ There is a pause where Nezumi answers but once again, Karan cannot hear it. _"I love you too. I love you so much."_

Karan's heart stops its movement. The sudden guilt that washes through her brings her knees to weakness. The pure _emotion_ behind Shion's voice is overwhelming. Those few simple words seem too powerful to be a passing phase of a hormonal teenager. It is the sound of true love… and Karan took that away from Shion. She cares for him. That's the whole reason why she wanted him back but she also cares for his own feelings. She tore him from where he truly belongs.

"I'm so selfish…" She falls back a few steps until her back is against the hallway wall. She slides down and lets the pure guilt fill her being. "He's changed so much. Where did my son go?" Karan leans her head back until it rests comfortably against the cool wall. She tore Shion from someone he cares very much for with only selfish thoughts in her mind. The sadness, the pure loneliness, of his voice makes her own heart ache.

Then again, he is her son. She has as much right to see him as some lover, almost even more. This Nezumi person that kept her updated is hurting Shion. She shall not have that. She will get rid of Nezumi so that she can get her son back. It is all she wants, all she needs. His appearance may have changed but she refuses to lose her son completely. She waits silently in the hallway as Shion's voice fades into hushed breathing.

In the few hours of waiting for this moment, an uncharacteristically dark plan has formed in Karan's head. She silently creeps into the room she tried so hard to avoid for the longest time. It was small, almost stuffy but it was nice. Shion is curled up on his bed, so obviously sad. His eyelids are red and swollen from tears shed long ago. Even in his sleep he seems broken but Karan rips her sight away from the boy. What she is looking for is not going to be too hard to find. The white fur glimmers in the silver light streaming in through the window.

She knows this robot. It was one that kept her informed about the wellbeing of Shion while he was away from her and No. 6. She grabs it off of the small chair in the room and hurries out of the room before it wakes from its sleep mode to warn Shion. She bolts down the stairs and out of the bakery. Upon getting to the street, she flings Hamlet down to the ground and crushes it beneath her foot. It doesn't even let out a fake squeak. "I don't need you anymore now that Shion is home."

Hamlet is nothing more than a pile of rusted metal pieces and fake white fur. There appears to be little when it comes to the pieces that make the faux rat. How Nezumi was able to put such intelligence into the little creature is beyond Karan. A twinge of sadness colors over her anger at the rat's creator. Hamlet was actually a magnificent piece of work. It seemed to have a personality, feelings, and thoughts of its own even though it is merely a robot built by a VC. It is almost a shame to see it destroyed but it is what she needed to do to get her son back.

She gathers up all of the pieces and disposes them in a waste disposal a couple blocks down from the bakery. It would be catastrophic if Shion happened to find all of the pieces that used to make up the rat formally known as Hamlet. When the little pieces disappear in the darkness, a sense of relief floods through Karan. _Shion is mine once again._

The mother returns home and crawls into bed, satisfied by what she has accomplished. Her eyes are closed for only a few hours when Shion's red ones open. Immediately he seeks out his only connection to his love. He wants to wish Nezumi a good morning. He wants to hear the voice he's come to love. He wishes for the little being that reminds him so much of the life he was living only yesterday. However, the rat is not sleeping where Shion set him for the night. After searching around, he can't find it anywhere. There is simply no trace of Nezumi's clever creation. In consequence, there is no trace of Nezumi.

A strange emptiness fills Shion to the brim. There is a pain in his chest that hurts even worse than when he had to leave for No. 6. It clutches at his heart until he fears that it won't be able to expand anymore. All feeling is gone in his legs as he collapses onto the floor, trying to get in shallow breaths. He is completely severed from Nezumi. There is no way he can contact him. The throes of pain reach his eyes, making them sting something awful. Yet, they do not drown in tears. Something is preventing him from releasing all of his inner pain. His breathing becomes shallower until he blacks out.

_An all too familiar scene appears. Brown fields of destruction give way to the massive wall of No. 6. None of this matters though because a single sight is drawing his attention. The figure is tall with dark hair and a scarf that completely covers his neck. It is the one person that Shion realized he could not live without. He wants to reach out, to touch that person. He wants to make sure he is real. Sure enough the person turns around and holds Shion in a warm embrace. Shion takes a deep breath, letting all that is Nezumi flood his senses. After what seems like forever, Nezumi pulls back to get a good look at his albino love. Once their eyes lock, the two reconnect in a passionate kiss. The tears bite at Shion's eyes. This is who he is alive for. This single person means so much to him. How he could ever leave such an amazing person escapes his mind. He wants to be held in those protective arms. He wants to be able to kiss and love the one who he holds dearly._

"_Shion."_

_That voice is so familiar. It is imbued with warmth and love. It spoke soft words to him as the wasp was being removed from his neck. It spoke sense into Shion's mind when his idealistic thoughts got the better of him. The voice is also known as Eve who can recite Shakespeare by heart. It belongs to the one and only Nezumi._

"Shion!" This well known voice jolts Shion out of his unconsciousness. Sadly enough, it isn't Nezumi's.

Karan wraps her arms around her little boy when he wakes up. "You had me so worried. I wake up and you were collapsed on the floor like a rag! What happened to you?"

Shion looks to his mother but sees no warmth in her brown eyes even close the warmth that Nezumi always gave him. Nezumi… "I can't find Hamlet. I can't talk to…" Once again, all feeling escapes Shion's limbs. His heart gives a shaky, irregular beat. Spots fill his vision but he wouldn't mind passing out again as long as he dreams of Nezumi.

"Snap out of it, Shion!" Karan holds her son closer. "I don't want you to leave me again. I love you so much."

The spots in Shion's vision clear. He may not have Nezumi but there are other people who care for him just as much. Despite lying to get him to come here, Karan truly needs him. She needs his support. There is more to life than Nezumi, though it hurts to admit it.

"I'm sorry Mom." Shion returns his mothers hold. "I will stay."

Four days go by but Shion cannot leave the house. Security has been boosted because they realized someone broke into No. 6 from the West District. If they catch sight of Shion they will know that he is the culprit. He cannot get a new ID. Karan, however, is content with this. As long as Shion stays inside, he will be safe. At this point, there is no way he will be able to escape once again. She finally has her son back.

Shion hasn't spoken to Nezumi since the day he left. Of course he yearns to hear his voice, to know that everything is fine but there is no way to contact him. Karan sees this inner torment but does not mind. Shion may be heartbroken but at least she won't have to worry about his safety anymore. He is once again safe under her wing.

It is early morning and she is preparing the wares for today when there is a faint scratching noise by her feet. She glares to the wooden floor to see a brown rat holding a pill shaped note holder. She accepts the note from Cravat and reads it without hesitation.

"_Shion, what's wrong? I can't get a hold of Hamlet. Please tell me you're ok. Nezumi."_

Karan balls up the little slip of paper and shoves it into her apron. _Shion doesn't need to see this._ She stares at the brown rat as it waits for a reply to give to Nezumi. A wicked grin breaks Karan's features.

"Waiting for a note, are you? Here, come with me and I'll get one to send." Karan leads it to the table and gestures for it to get up on it. It waits as Karan goes to get something from a drawer. In a flash she turns around and crushes Cravat with a rolling pin. "I will not let you take my son away from me again."

"Mom? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise!"

Karan hears shuffling above her, knowing all too well that it is the sound of Shion coming to investigate. Little robotic rat parts are scattered all over the table. The evidence is clearly displayed for him to see. Without thinking, she swipes all of the parts into her apron, along with the little note that threatens to rip Shion away once again. She clears all of the scraps just as Shion appears on the stairwell.

"Mom?"

Karan smiles at her son. "Don't worry. I'm ok. I just dropped this rolling pin."

Unexpectedly, Shion descends the rest of the stairs, staring at the wooden tool in his mother's hands. Karan freezes, afraid that something has gone wrong. Sure enough, something has gone wrong.

"Hey Mom… What's this metal thing embedded in the pin?" The heartbroken boy points out a small silver shard sticking out of the wood.

Karan downplays it all to some strange situation. Shion watches her with sad eyes but doesn't question her. He's all but given up on being worried about anything. His life means nothing now that he's got no one to share it with. There's his mother but she will never be able to make him happy as Nezumi can. Finally, he trudges up those steps, forlorn. Nothing will ever get better.

It isn't long before Karan hears sobs once again from upstairs. All she wanted was to have Shion with her once again but this isn't what she was expecting. There is no fire in him anymore. She plucks Cravat's shard from the pin and stares at it for a moment. The dim light from the ceiling catches on it. The fragment is broken off of a larger piece and for a moment, Karan wonders what this little metal thing could have possibly done to make such an intelligent robot work. Yet, to make such an amazing robot, the creator itself needs to have proficient skill. Nezumi must have worked hard on creating all of the little rats. In truth, Karan was fascinated by them. They seemed so knowing and _real_.

She rolls the shard around her palm and suddenly, realization hits her. This shard is like Shion's heart. Shion may have all of the other pieces but none of it matters without this last piece. Karan pulled the piece away, hoping that it wouldn't change Shion but it is the most important piece of all. It is Nezumi. Shion can't function properly without him. Karan drops the shard into the apron pocket with the rest of the pieces and it makes a soft *tink* noise. It's about time Karan let Shion go.

She walks into his room, uncaring that he's a mess at the moment. Without saying a word, she dumps all of the parts of the rat onto his floor but makes sure that the note remains in the apron. Shion watches it all in horror. The brown fur… that familiar brown fur…

"Cravat?"

Karan turns around, mission finished, and leaves the room. Her son calls after her but she purposefully ignores his voice. Shion is left alone in his room to ponder the situation of things. For some reason, Cravat was here. Nezumi seems to know that something happened to Hamlet and sent Cravat to investigate. That being so, it probably came with a message for Shion. Shion digs around Cravat's remains but no little slip of paper can be found. What he does find, however, unnerves him. It is a small piece of metal. It registers as the shard that was embedded in his mother's rolling pin. Does that mean she purposefully smashed Cravat? For what purpose? Does she have the note? Shion's mind becomes clouded with a black fog. She is hiding something that Nezumi sent to him. She is keeping him away.

He does not confront her. She doesn't acknowledge him. When she makes meals, she saves none for him. He goes downstairs to get something to eat and she doesn't even look at him as he steals the food she was going to sell. The tense atmosphere is thick enough to be cut with the glassy glare Shion gives his mother. At one point in their feud, Shion notices her playing with a little slip of white paper. He is half tempted to attack her and get that crumpled piece of paper but she gives him a knowing look for the first time since they started their silent fight. In that moment, he doesn't want to play her game. He is finished with toying around. After several days of this quiet torment, Shion finally storms out of his room in the middle of the night. When he gets to the bakery, he notices his mother sitting at the table.

"I was wondering when you were going to leave."

Shion gives her half a look but decides not to question her. He exits the house for the first time since returning to this hellhole of a city. All that matters is Nezumi. He must be worried. He might've gotten into another fight with Dogkeeper and there's no telling if he's hurt. His concern for Nezumi overshadows his anger for his mother. Nezumi could need him.

Shion charges stealthily through the streets he used to know so well. Now they all have shadows that loom over him. It is as if the buildings are trying to close in on him, keep him away from Nezumi even longer. He will not have that.

It isn't long before he reaches his destination: the waste facility. He's escaped and reentered No. 6 from there before and he will do it again. As he gets to the first set of gates, though, he's spotted. The security guards don't hesitate to open fire. A bullet grazes his shoulder, his thigh. He doesn't feel the sting however. His heart has seemed to stop beating. A figure clad in a dark cloak jumps from guard to guard with lightening quickness and they immediately drop to the ground, paralyzed or otherwise Shion doesn't know. Suddenly even the world seems to hold its breath.

The hooded figure turns directly to Shion, standing out in the open like the sun in the sky. The hood is removed and Shion suddenly feels weak at the knees. He falls to the ground and Nezumi is by his side in a flash.

"Shion! Shion can you hear me?"

The deep voice sends chills down Shion's spine and brings tears to his eyes. Nothing in the world sounds sweeter. He suddenly wraps his arms around Nezumi and nuzzles his head into his chest. They remain like this for a long time. Thunder rolls overhead, more music to Shion's ears. He mumbles something into Nezumi's chest as rain begins to crash down on them.

"I couldn't hear that. What'd you say?"

Shion laughs, pulling back a little to look up at the face he could stare at for the rest of his life. It is so open for once. His eyes are soft with worry and love. Strands of dark hair are plastered to his forehead and his lips are slightly parted. "I said… You smell like sewage."

Nezumi laughs. "I bet I taste like it too." He leans forward and locks lips with the albino. It's long and passionate, as if to make up for lost time.

Suddenly, Shion wrinkles his nose and breaks the kiss, coughing. "Yep… You definitely need to brush your teeth."

It's such a docile thing to say, as if Shion was a mother scolding her child, Nezumi can't help but to laugh. The insane relief of having Shion with him is overpowering. He knew he loved the No. 6 boy but the extent of which is unfathomable. Thunder crashes overhead once again and he is jolted back into reality. Shion is injured, no matter how happy he seems.

He helps Shion to his feet, giving him a peck on his forehead. "Let's go home. We need to get you stitched up." Once Nezumi says this, Shion remembers the two spots where bullets almost impaled him. He nods in agreement, locking his hand with Nezumi's. They may be an odd couple but as long as they are together nothing else matters. The wind wails as if singing for the reunion of Shion and Nezumi but it goes unheard by them. They can only hear the other's footsteps, revealing in each other's presence.

Karan watches the rain stream down the window as if mimicking her own face, damp with tears. The wind attacks the bakery, making it groan and creak in pain, as if to hide Karan's sobs. Her son is gone once again and it's doubtful that he'll ever come back. Still, he's where he's supposed to be. It may be far from home but no matter what, no matter how far away they are, he will always her son.

**A/N: Karan is VERY OOC in this. I don't know what overcame her. I think she just snapped but it fits the plot well enough. She's practically is the whole reason for this chapter. In truth, Shion's mom is one of my favorite characters in the series for some weird reason (Nezumi being my all-time favorite of course). Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Art of Storms" and I hope you do me the honor of reviewing. Here's a good ending for once!**


End file.
